Stories of a pokemon journey
by SLOWWW.DOWNNNNNN
Summary: Lily has just started her pokemon journey in which she will find love,friends and enemys LILYxJAKE ocs IT SOUNDS CHEESEY BUT ITS GOOD REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Stories of a pokemon journey

Me: This is an intent to make a looong story if its bad IM SO SORRY!!

* * *

Today was the day the Lily Motts would become a pokemon trainer. She woke up bright and early and changed into her white mini skirt and light blue tang top then she put on her baseball cap. She had light blue and black trainers on. She had long brown hair that went down until her elbows, she had amazing emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight (weird isn't it but I had to put something!!!!).She went downstairs and grabbed a pop tart.

"Hey mom, bye mom!!!" said Lily giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and grabbing her beige bag.

"Bye sweetie!! Good luck!!" yelled her mother but its was already too late she was heading to the Littleroot lab.

_Im gonna be late, im gonna be late!!! _She though although she was plenty early. She didn't want to be late like all the other times although Littleroot is very close to Oldale (is that how you spell it?) town she always managed to get sidetracked by something. Finally she had made it too the lab!!! But she didn't see anyone.

"Um… hello is there anyone here???" she asked walking towards the table where the starter pokemon were.

"Ah, hello Lily I see this time you managed to come here early." Said Professor Birch walking to the table as well. "So which starter pokemon will you choose torchic the fire type pokemon, mudkip the water type pokemon or treeko the grass type pokemon?" asked professor Birch showing each pokemon out of their poke balls.

"Hmmmmm I think I'll take……Mudkip" said Lily holding Mudkip up.

"Very well will you give Mudkip a nickname??" asked prof. Birch

"I'll call him…(I know I didn't mention if it was a him before sorry!)Mikey!!!" replied Lily happily

"Okay here are your pokeballs and this is your pokedex if you complete it please come to me" said prof. Birch handing her five pokeballs and a light blue pokedex

"Thank you and I will!!!" replied Lily happily as she took the pokeballs and pokedex and returned Mudkip to his poke ball" See ya later professor!!!!" she yelled as she ran out but she suddenly bumped into someone and they both fell.

"I'm so sorry" said Lily getting up and offering a hand

"Thanks and no problem im Jake" he said as he got up and smiled" so are you a trainer???" he asked

"Yup I just got my pokemon and im Lily" she replied shaking his hand

"Which one did you get??" he asked

"I got Mudkip" she said releasing mudkip from his poke ball" which one are you gonna get??" she asked now looking back at the table

"Im gonna get treeko. But hey wanna travel with me??" she asked

"Sure that'd be awesome!!!!" she said

"Okay we'll meet right outside of town" he said

"Got it" and with that she left and he went inside

Lily waited out side town for a while and the she got tired and sat down. Suddenly a wild poochyena popped out and attacked her. She closed her eyes and waited for impact!

* * *

Me: Well guys what'cha think of the first chapter!!!!I know it's short but I had to make a cliffhanger so please tell me should Jake save her or should Mikey pop out of the poke ball and help her??? Review please!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Stories of a pokemon journey

I decided to continue the story.

* * *

Lily braced for impact but she never felt anything when she opened her eyes she saw Jake and his treeko.

"Alright treeko use tail whip!!"Commanded Jake treeko did as he was told and the poochyenna fainted. Jake came up to Lily and asked "Are you okay??" "Yeah thanks" said Lily." No problem but you should be more careful" said Jake. "Yeah so where are we headed to??" asks Lily." Well I was thinking of going to Rustburo city I mean there's our first gym battle." Said Jake. "Ok sure LETS GET GOING!!" said Lily as she ran off into the petal burg woods.

"HEY WAIT UP!!!!!!" yelled Jake as he ran after Lily. Suddenly Lily stopped and Jake bumped into to her."Finnaly don't run off like that!!!" said Jake gasping for air "OH AND YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND TOO EHYY" said a team aqua member. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" yelled an irritated Lily. "Ok what's going on" asked a confused Jake. "Nothing it's just that this freak wants to steal our pokemon!!" said Lily obviously angry. "OK twerp I challenge you to a pokemon battle" said the team aqua member. "Fine I accept!" said Lily as she threw her poke ball out in the air and out came Mickey

"Mud!" said Mickey in a battle stance. "Come on out Mightyenna" said the team aqua member. "Ok Mickey use tackle!!" commanded Lily. "Mightyenna doge!" yelled the team aqua member. "Oh no you don't Mickey keep following mightyenna and tackling him!! Yelled Lily "MUD!" affirmed Mickey Mickey kept following mightyenna until he tackled him and threw him against a tree. Then all of the sudden Mickey used water gun. "Mickey you learned a new attack!!!you just learned water gun!awsome job!!" said Lily returning Mickey to his poke ball. "Grrr you might have won this time but next time you won't be so lucky" grunted the team aqua member and then left. "Wow that was amazing!!! You totally beat him and you're pokemon learned a new attack!!!" said a surprise Jake. "Thanks" said Lily blushing since she had developed a little crush on him.

_He's too cute!!!_

_Whoa what's going on with me??_

_I'm you're conscious and I'll tell you what's going on you have a crush _

_I do not!_

_DO too!!!_

_No I don't!!_

_Yes!!!_

"um hey Lily are you okay??" asked a concerned Jake. "Yeah why??" said Lily snapping out of her discussion with her inner self. "Nothing it's just that you were making faces" said Jake. "OH it's because I'm excited and I want to go to the gym un Rustburo so lets hurry!" and with that she sped off hoping that he didn't catch up with her after that embarrassing moment. "HEY WAIT UP!!!" yelled Jake running after her. "Gees what is it with girls and running!!" muttered Jake

* * *

Well that was the 2nd chapter I know its short but I just got tiered is all.REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Stories of a pokemon journey

Ok this is the 3 chappy!!!Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lol ok ppl please review!!!!

* * *

And we meet our heroes on their way to Rustburo city.

"Wow so this is Rustburo city huh?? It's amazing!!!! And I can't wait to go too the gym!!" said Lily looking everywhere. "Yeah you sure are excited" said Jake chuckling. "What I mean it's the first time I'm in a new city!!" said Lily. "Ok I understand HEY LOOK THERES THE GYM!!" said Jake pointing too the where the gym was. "Yay!! My first gym battle I'm so gonna beat um what's her name??" asked Lily looking at Jake. "It's Roxanne" replied Jake laughing at Lily cluelessness (sp?) "Well it's hard to remember all of their names" replied Lily blushing. Once they walked into the gym they immediately saw Roxanne and Lily practically ran to battle her. "Welcome to my gym. I am Roxanne and this is my gym, so I suppose that you are here to battle me?" asked Roxanne "You bet we are and I'm your first challenger!" stepped up Lily. "My very excited are then let us begin GO GEODUDE!" commanded Roxanne. "GO MICKEY!" yelled Lily "Mickey!" said Mickey. "Alright geodude use rock throw!" yelled Roxanne. "Ok Mickey dodge and use water gun!" commanded Lily. Mickey and Geodude both used their attacks at the same time neither of them were able to dodge. "Oh no Mickey are you ok!!???" suddenly an explosion was heard from above. "Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double!"

"Um excuse me but who are you guys?" asked Roxanne "Hey don't interrupt us and we're Team Rocket and we're here to steal you're pokemon!" said one figure. "I'm Jessie and he's James o and this is Meowth." Said Jessie. "There's no way that we're going to give you our pokemon Mickey use water gun! Commanded Lily "Oh no you don't Seviper use poison tail!" yelled this so called Jessie "Hey lets get into this fight too!! Treeko use tail whip!" yelled Jake "Hey we're here too! Cacturn use sandstorm!" yelled James "WAIT DON'T HUG ME YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ATTACK THEM!!!' yelled desperately James because this cacturn instead of attacking just hugged its trainer. "Enough of this Geodude use rock tomb!" yelled Roxanne and explosion was heard and all of the sudden "TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF

AGAIN!!!" "Well I guess that we can continue our battle now?" asked Roxanne "You bet!" replied a cheerful Lily. "Ok now where were we ah yes Geodude use tackle!" yelled Roxanne "Mickey use water gun!!" yelled Lily and with that Geodude fainted ( I know its short but I don't like the battles their too long!!!)

"Very well now come on out nosepass!!!" out came a rock-like pokemon with a very huge and long nose "Alright Nosepass use rock tomb!" yelled Roxanne, and the attack didn't give Lily enough time to react so as a result Mickey was thrown against one of the walls. "NOO MICKEY!!ARE YOU OK!??" asked Lily and Mickey got up with difficulty and nodded with its head. "Alright then Mickey use tackle and then follow it up with water gun!" commanded Lily "Nosepass try to doge!" yelled Roxanne but Mickey was too quick and Nosepass received a direct hit from both attacks…nosepass fainted "Oh no!!!" yelled Roxanne. "It looks like you deserve this badge" said Roxanne handing Lily the badge in defeat. "Thanks" replied Lily taking the badge. "So are you the next challenger" asked Roxanne looking in the direction Jake was at. "Yup that would be me." Said Jake "Ok then lets get started" said Roxanne taking out her Poke balls ( I know that they fainted lets just say that they revived in their poke ball!!) "COME ON OUT GEODUDE!" yelled Roxanne "Ok then come on out treeko!!!" commanded Jake. "Geodude use tackle!" "treeko counter with tail whip!" as both attacks collided treeko recovered quickly while geodude was thrown across the field( ok I know I'm making Roxanne very weak but bare with me I don't wanna write battles!!!) "Oh no geodude are you ok!!?" asked Roxanne geodude merely nodded "ok use rock tomb!" yelled Roxanne "treeko use tail whip to break all of the rocks!" commanded Jake as Lily watched in admiration for the creative trainer. Then geodude fainted. "Ok then come on out nose pass!" yelled Roxanne "use rock tomb and follow up with tackle!" "Treeko use tail whip to break the rocks and also use tackle!" as both attacks collided both pokemon were thrown against the walls "ARE YOU OK!" both trainers yelled and Jake ran off to see the condition of his pokemon. To both the trainers relief both of the pokemon were ok. "Ok treeko use tail whip and the razor leaf!!!" yelled Jake unsure if his pokemon knew how to use razor leaf but to his surprise it did and then nosepass fainted. "You too deserve this badge. Thank you for challenging me I have learned much from these two battles." Said Roxanne shaking both of their hands "You're welcome" they both answered and then they left the gym. "YOU WERE AMAZING!" said Lily as they left the gym "Thanks said Jake and blushing they stared at each others eyes and their faces got closer as their lips were about too touch they heard a scream "What

was that???!!!" asked Lily snapping out of her trance "I don't know lets go check it out!" said Jake

* * *

OK CLIFFHANGER! WILL THEY KISS? WILL THEY MEET AN OLD FRIEND!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THAT OLD MAN!!!AND WERE IN THE WORLD DID TEAM ROCKET LAND!! Lol I'm hyperactive well REVIEW!!! 


End file.
